My Adventures from Hell
by Flamingteen
Summary: 14 year old Katie Mathis has a dark past. Naturally that leads to a want of something to 'take away the pain'. So she turns to drugs to do that for her. When she beats the crap out of one of her peers and is sent to Horizon what will she do then to take a
1. New Admit

My Adventure in Hell  
  
PG 13-- Adult 'vocabulary' (until further notice)  
  
Higher Ground  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything associated with Higher Ground.  
  
Claimer: I own Katie Mathis simply because I am her. And Cole Taylor owns Cole. Obviously! I'm just using him in my story. He is HGMonkey017! He comes in later.  
  
Summary: 14 year old Katie Mathis has a dark past. Naturally that leads to a want of something to 'take away the pain'. So she turns to drugs to do that for her. When she beats the crap out of one of her peers and is sent to Horizon what will she do then to take away the pain? Will someone do it for her?  
  
*****  
  
1st CHAPTER IN KATIES POV  
  
****  
  
"Hey.... um well I'm Katie Mathis and I had a, I guess you could say, 'Rough' childhood.  
  
I was known as the 'bad girl' at school. No one knew how much of a bad ass I could be until I beat the crap out of a 6th grader, when I was in the 8th grade. Well one night I come in from this, OFF THE FREKIN HOOK party and I get busted... big time! I come in all high and smashed and my parents are like "Where the hell have you been" Well I start giggling and crackin' up on the floor and my parents see the blood shot eyes and... guess what? They SEARCH my FREKIN things!! I mean I was like 'damn' when they found my minor stash of some pot, but then when they found the mother load I was hauled off to a BOARDING SCHOOL! Well it's worse then a boarding school.  
  
So here I am on the road to Horizon. Mount Horizon, that is, School for 'At Risk' teens.  
  
*****  
  
Peter Scarbrow and Sophie Becker were engulfed in their work. Peter, being an optimistic person, was looking forward to the days work. Sophie, on the other hand, was worried and a bit confused.  
  
"Peter?" She quizzically asked.  
  
"Yeah, Soph?"  
  
"I'm a little worried about the newcomer, Katie Mathis. I wonder if the Cliffhangers will accept her. Especially Shelby." Sophie said thinking about the 17 year old blonde girl. "Do you know anything about her?"  
  
"Not much." Sophie was surprised on this answer. Peter usually knew, or thought he knew, EVERYTHING.  
  
"Well, her parents don't know why she turned to drugs, but she did and they were some pretty hard ones. Crystal Meth, Pot, Acid, whatever she could get her hands on. She was placed in a hospital for the withdrawal and then her parents are sending her here. There are some other details too"  
  
"Why did you put her in the Cliffhangers, though? I mean they are a hard core group."  
  
"Well I wouldn't have if she hadn't beatin' a kid to near death. A kid 2 years younger then her, mind you. It says she just sneaked up behind her after they got off the bus and ambushed her. She later claimed that and I quote "The snotty, brat deserved it for talking with HIM! She knew how I hated his guts!" And that's about the time the drugs were discovered." Peter said 'as a matter of factly'.  
  
"Well and let me guess, you being the nice, and handsome, mountain man you are, you welcomed her with open arms." Sophie said inching closer to Peter with every word.  
  
"You know me too well, Soph" He said between kisses  
  
"Oh, really?" She said as she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Yeah, how 'bout, after we admit Katie, we go to my place and "Explore" each other some more?" Peter said seductively.  
  
"Oooh, Mountain Man, I like the way you think" Sophie said as Peter walked to his office door and answered it.  
  
"Hey Shelby, What do you need?"  
  
"Well there is some family here to meet you. They say they're the new admit." Shelby explained dryly but with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"Ok, tell them I'll be there in a minute"  
  
"I'm not your dog... you do it yourself." Shelby retorted.  
  
"Shelby!" Sophie said as Peter glared at her. She put up her hands like dogs paws and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Yes, masters" And she hopped away like a rabbit.  
  
*****  
  
I, back in the car, however was not having such a great time. Apart from the motion sickness I was beginning to form, I was pissed to no end. And being in the car for 3 DAYS didn't help either!  
  
We had been driving in a hot and sweaty car across the freakin' country for 3 days. I came from North Carolina and we were going to Washington. Luckily, I got to take a plane part the way there. Then our next plane was delayed when we took a pit stop in Nevada for some stupid reason. I think for gas, and of course my dad wanted to make the deadline and look responsible so we rented a car and we're are now on the road there.  
  
Finally after another hour we pull up to a woodsy area with a big sign that said "Mount Horizon, High School"  
  
"Ohhh how summer campish! This should be swell! " I said sarcastically. My parents chose to ignore the comment.  
  
We pulled down the dirt road and up to a bunch of log cabins and followed the signs to the admit building and I watched as they all changed classes. I guessed it was the last class of the day according to the time. It was past 3:00 PM.  
  
My mom got to the building and got out. A blonde girl that looked around 16 or 17 came out hand in hand with another blonde boy. They broke hands and the blonde girl asked my parents who they were. They said that they were the new admit's parent's and the blonde girl went off to tell some man named Peter. When she came back about 5 minutes later she said that Peter would be here in a minute. Her and the blonde boy walked off to some river looking place with some docks in front.  
  
I thought for a moment that they looked cute together and then wiped off my caring face and put back on my bad girl front when the man, who I guessed to be Peter came out. I was still in the car and my legs were practically begging me for a stretch. I got out of the car and stretched out my legs and prepared to get back into the car when my mom shut the door behind me.  
  
"Your lucky I didn't just jump out of that while you were driving, mother dearest." I snapped at them in anger and resentment.  
  
"Don't say those things, Katie! You freak us out with the things you say." My mom said while she looked taken aback.  
  
'Ahh weak spot. Here's my chance to break them' I smirked.  
  
"Well I was thinking about it on the ride here and I figured that I liked black better then white. You don't want it getting dirty." I said to piss my mom off.  
  
"What!?" Both my mom and my dad asked me. I bit my bottom lip to keep from cracking up..  
  
"You know, for my casket when I jump off one of these big ass cliffs! Or maybe you'd like to burn me and dump my ashes all over Yankee Stadium!  
  
My mother groaned and looked defeated. I mentally patted myself on the back for the self accomplishment.  
  
"Mr. Scarbrow." My mom started pushing me into the strange mans hands. "You take her now. We aren't able to take care of her anymore."  
  
"What Care?!? I'm 14 mother! I can practically take care of myself so you can stop trying. Stop fixing your mistakes with my drunk ass brother with me!" I said also in anger and resentment and turned away. "Well Mr. Scarbrow.... You can take me away now."  
  
"It's Peter." He said.  
  
"Huh? Yeah whatever... Peter" I then walked away. Leaving my parents in a trail of dust.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, Katie. Hop up on the table." A nurse said.  
  
"Why in the hell do I want to do that? I might ask."  
  
"It's for your physical."  
  
"NO way in hell am I taking a physical. I don't like to be touched. And no way am I dressing in front of you!" I practically screamed at her.  
  
"I promise I wont touch you much and I can go out of the room while you undress and dress." I thought for a moment.... She seems nice... Well then again so did Joe but you don't see HIM keeping his promises.  
  
"Ok... only if you don't go any lower then my waist." The nurse looked confused but she knew that she had been beaten and there was no way she was going to change my mind.  
  
"Ok" She simply stated. "I can live with that."  
  
*****  
  
After my physical from hell I walked out of the nurses station only to find a blonde woman waiting for me. She put her arm around my shoulder but I shrugged it off.  
  
"Who are you!?" I demanded.  
  
"I'm just Sophie. I'm your councilor. I'm here to take you to get your bags checked."  
  
"What is this? The freakin' airport? Checking someone's bags like I have a damn gun or something!"  
  
"Well, for one, yeah. And for two we do not use foul language here. So I don't want to hear anymore of that. You hear?"  
  
"Yeah whatever, master" I retorted.  
  
'She is so much like Shelby already' Sophie thought.  
  
*****  
  
When the lady known as Sophie took me to a cabin and said this is where I was sleeping I examined it for a moment.  
  
"Well, since I'm not a prep, I say no comment" I looked at her and smirked as I walked in. The girl that had talked to my mom earlier was sitting on a bed reading a book. Another girl with long brown hair was posting some picture of a Mexican boy on the board behind her bed and another girl was playing cards with herself or something. I took another look and they seemed to be some big cards and I figured she was the spiritual, gothic type and those were tarot cards.  
  
I heard a loud squeal and covered my ears. "NEWBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the hell was that?" I asked cautiously removing my fingers from inside my ears.  
  
"It was Queenie" I heard the blonde girl say. "I'm Shelby, Queenie over there is Juliette and the Goth is Daisy. We did have another girl but she graduated last year. Her name was Kat." Shelby said.  
  
"You can take Kat's bed over there if you'd like" Sophie asked. I sized it up and down and decided it was good enough.  
  
"It'll do." I said while I threw my bags on it. "Which drawer is mine?"  
  
"The 2 and 4th one on the black dresser." Daisy said. "There the only ones open."  
  
"Cool." I started to put my clothes away and came by one of my old softball shirts. It was then that I realized that I wouldn't be playing that in a while.  
  
"Shelby, you take Katie around when she is done unpacking her things." Sophie ordered.  
  
"I'm flattered that I'm actually buddy worthy but cant you get Juliette to do it?" Shelby asked bored.  
  
"No! You are perfectly capable of doing it now get to it."  
  
"Ok Master" Shelby said.  
  
I looked up and realized that she had used my nickname for Sophie and laughed. 'This is going to be a VERY long day!'  
  
***** a/n: Wow that was long! Well review and tell me if you like it. 


	2. Seeing Cole

My Adventures in Hell  
  
flamingteen  
  
Rating: PG 'not as much adult language in this chapter'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything off of Higher Ground. I also don't own Burger King either.  
  
Claimer: I own Katie Mathis, simply cause I am her. Cole Taylor owns Cole Taylor cause he is him... obviously! He comes in later though... I think in this chapter.  
  
Summary: 14 year old Katie Mathis has a dark past. Naturally that leads to a want of something to 'take away the pain'. So she turns to drugs to do that for her. When she beats the crap out of one of her peers and is sent to Horizon what will she do then to take away the pain? Will someone do it for her?  
  
*****  
  
2nd CHAPTER TOLD IN KATIE'S POV  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Newbie." I heard Shelby say from over her book.  
  
"For what, might I ask?"  
  
"Well, duh! I have to give you the grand tour. But if you want to skip it and get lost... that's fine with me." Shelby said with her trademark sarcasm.  
  
"I'd rather not get lost thank you" I said getting up.  
  
*****  
  
"...And that is the Admit Building, of course you know that already don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah... the shack."  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"See, Newbie. To me there are two good things about Horizon. One is this which I will explain in a minute and the other is him." Shelby said pointing to a really Hot blonde boy.  
  
"Yeah I saw him with you earlier... he is HOT!" I exclaimed. Shelby playfully smacked my hands.  
  
"Hands off though. He's mine. His name is Scott. The utility shed, aka: The Make out Shack, is the other good thing." I got the hint.  
  
"Ohhh, yeah. I'll keep my hands off Scott. Are there any other couples you want to explain to me?"  
  
"Yes. Queenie is with homeboy, over there. His name is Auggie." She said pointing to the Mexican guy from the picture Juliette had been posting on her bed's backboard. "Scott of course is with me. And finally you can have whoever Daisy rejects. See Ezra Friedkin that curly haired boy (points to Ezra) and David, that curly haired, jerk ass of a guy (points to David) are fighting over Daisy. David is known to flirt with newcomers but always goes back to Daisy when he gets bored of all the new rejection. So whoever Daisy throws out of the house is your's... if ya want." She explained.  
  
"Ok... I got it.. but I don't think I'll be going with Freakin over there though."  
  
"One more thing... Freakin is MY I repeat MY nick name for Ezra. If you show to me that you are good enough, I will lend it to you." Shelby explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I said with a smirk on my face.  
  
"Good, you've learned well. So come on. It's dinner time... bum bum buuuuuum." We both ran off to the cafeteria never looking back. A dark figure stepped out of the woods.  
  
"Hummm my dearest.. your making friends. " The figure said. It then turned around and disappeared off into the woods again.  
  
*****  
  
"Ohhh this sure does look appealing to me but....ummm *cough* I think that I have homework." I said trying to get out of eating the crap that was served to me. I wanted a burger King burger so bad at the moment.  
  
"Um... Newbie? You haven't even been to your first day of class here yet, so how do you have any homework" Shelby asked a little confused.  
  
I laughed nervously, knowing that I had been caught.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Habit I guess." I smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh don't tell me your like Queenie over there. Always having an appointment with the barf bag and the toilet to barf up her meals wether she ate it or not." Shelby explained.  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Juliette exclaimed.  
  
"Uhh wait a minute. Do I look like I am bulimic? I may be skinny but I could never be THAT skinny." I said getting a little defensive. "Its just.... This food... what's the word... SUX MORE THEN COW MANUER!!"  
  
The Cliffhangers laugh and Shelby looked at me.  
  
"I'm beginning to like you already, New- I mean Katie." Shelby said.  
  
"Woah!" David exclaimed with a smirk. "When you get Shelby to stop calling you a Newbie you know you have accomplished something." He then started laughing, causing the rest of the Cliffhangers to join him, minus me and Shelby.  
  
"Shut up Davey Boy, before I shut you up" Shelby retorted.  
  
David put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I surrender... SIR!" He then saluted Shelby and then realized his mistake "I-I Mean Ma'am"  
  
I looked at David. He was pretty funny. Maybe I could make friends with him.... just friends though.  
  
*****  
  
After dinner the Cliffhangers walked out of the cafeteria along with the Trailblazers. I started off toward my dorm when I heard some guy call my name.  
  
"Katie?... Is that you?" I turned around and about fainted.  
  
"COLE!!" I exclaimed looking at the 14 year old boy with Hazel eyes and dark brown hair. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since we were 9!!"  
  
"Wow.. you don't look any different. Except for the fact that your a little taller. And older." He said.  
  
"Um, Katie who is that?" Scott asked.  
  
"This is Cole. He was one of my best friends when we were younger. Then he just up and moved one day without saying goodbye." I said then I remembered that I was mad at him for leaving and glared at him.  
  
"Where the hell did you go!?!?!" I demanded. I really wanted to know.  
  
"Well... my parents said they got a new job up in Indiana and they told me not to tell anybody. It turned out that they were taking me to some children's home and then left me. I got SO mad and turned to bad things. Then some couple named Damien and Jessica adopted me. They had a biological son and daughter named Desmond and Rachel. I chose to keep the last name Taylor, though in hopes of my parents trying to find me one day. They still haven't contacted me. But when the Roberts found out about my drug addictions and other stuff" He said hanging his head. "They sent me here to Horizon. I've only been here for about a week. What a coincidence, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.... I'm not mad at you though. I'm just glad I can see you again. I've missed having a buddy to talk to when things got bad." I explained.  
  
"Yeah... what things?" He asked. I didn't like it when people were concerned about me so I changed the subject.  
  
"Uhh.... I have to go to bed now. Its like almost lights out. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Uh. Ok" He said a bit confused.  
  
*****  
  
The dark figure popped out of the woods again. This time it observed the conversation between Katie and Cole. He recognized Cole from the neighborhood a while back.  
  
"Boy, Katie. You really like making friends don't ya. Well don't worry I'll be there to be your "Friend" soon. Then he laughed and escaped back into the woods once more.  
  
*****  
  
I sat awake looking straight at the ceiling. It was around 2:00 am and Shelby had just come in from her nightly rendezvous with Scott. She didn't see me watching her come in. After Shelby was in bed and I heard her breathing get regular and monotone again I decided to step out on the deck for a moment.  
  
"Ahh the fresh night air." I said and then sighed. I looked out into the woods and saw some kind of shadow move very swiftly out of the woods and hide behind a tree. I absentmindedly thought it was Shelby but then after a minute I realized that Shelby had come back in. It might have been Scott but I couldn't be to sure. So like a dumb ass in a Horror movie I decided to leave the safety of my dorm and "investigate" The strange occurrence.  
  
As I walked up to the woods I looked around and didn't see anything.  
  
"Well I guess it's nothing. I guess I'll go back to the dorms now before the master Peter catches me."  
  
"WRONG!" I heard a voice say behind me.  
  
"JOE!!" I said and backed into the tree behind me. I was now scared for my life. I didn't have time to be pissed off at the world anymore.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: CLIFFHANGER. He he I need reviews before I can let you 


	3. NOT HERE SEE CHAPTER 4!!!

My Adventures in Hell  
  
Chapter 3: Gone Missin'  
  
flamingteen  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything from Higher Ground  
  
Claimer: I own Katie Mathis cause I am her and Cole Taylor one of my friends owns Cole Taylor.... obviously. But anyways enjoy the story.  
  
AN: The conversations are gonna be in TV format. I'm not sure which way to write but I think this is easier. That way you know what their doing too.  
  
*****  
  
KATIE: (Demanding) Oh my God!! What are you doing here?!?  
  
JOE:(Pulls out a gun and points it to my head) Now, are you in any position to be demanding things, dear?  
  
KAITE: (in a mad frenzy) Dont shoot me! Get that thing away from my head you bastard!!  
  
JOE: (cocks the gun) Well this WAS your choice... remember that.  
  
KATIE: What the hell do you want!!  
  
JOE: I want to end your life. Is that too much to ask?  
  
KATIE: Uh... yeah! Considering that I want to live. Look I'll do anything... just dont kill me.  
  
JOE: Well since you asked nicely there is something I wanted to do. But that will take some time to get ready... so why dont you just get up and come with me.  
  
KATIE: No... not until you tell me what it is!!  
  
JOE: (Puts gun back to my head) Why do you make this so hard on yourself. If you would just cooperate!!!  
  
KATIE: Fine! Don't have a cow! I'm going! But it better not be what I think it is. Cause if it is I'll find a way to get your gun and then I'll blow your brains out.... capeesh!  
  
JOE: (Smirks) Oh I'm sure you'll enjoy it... you have to.  
  
KATIE:(mumbels) Oh great.  
  
JOE: What was that?  
  
KATIE: Nothing  
  
*****  
  
Shelby bolted up right in her bed after a nightmare about Walt. She rolled over and saw that my bed was empty, so she walked out onto the deck, expecting me to be there. When I wasn't there or any where on campus Shelby paniked.  
  
SHELBY: (panicked) Oh, no. She ran  
  
Then she heard a muffled scream in the forest and then realization floated into her mind.  
  
SHELBY: Oh, gosh  
  
She then bolted toward Peters office. She ran past the Trailblazer's boys dorm and caught the attention of an onlooker. The guy busted out of the dorm.  
  
GUY: Whats going on?  
  
SHELBY: Who are you?  
  
GUY: Im Colt, your roomate, Katies friend.  
  
SHELBY: (had heard about Cole) Katie is missing. I thought it was a runaway but then I heard a scream from the woods.  
  
COLT: (Hearing another scream) Oh, NO!  
  
He heard another light scream after that. Realization also popped into Cole's mind. He jumped off the deck and ran barefooted into the dark woods. Also like a dumbass teen in a horror movie. But thats ok, right. He is coming to save me.  
  
Shelby was now more alarmed after the 3rd scream from the woods. She reached Peters office and the door was locked. She had to get to the phone somehow.  
  
SHELBY: Here goes nothing and shuns for a week.  
  
She stated and busted in Peter's wooden door. It was thin so it wasn't hard. She reached for the phone and dialed Peter's home number.  
  
PETER: Hello?  
  
SHELBY: PETER!!  
  
PETER: What is it Shelby, its 4:00 in the morning.  
  
SHELBY: Katie is missing. I thought she just ran away but then I heard a scream from the woods. I go to your office and on the way there I told, Cole, a Trailblazer boy about it and he bolted for the woods. I had to get to the phone somehow so I had to bust down you door. It was locked... sorry.  
  
PETER: That's okay, Shell. It was the right thing to do. I'll be there in 5 okay! Call the cops while your in there too. Also get a hold of Curtis and tell him to get over here and put together a search party with the police.  
  
SHELBY: OK!  
  
She hung up the phone and started her tasks.  
  
*****  
  
KATIE: Where the hell are we?  
  
JOE: If I told you that I'd have to kill you. And if you've forgotten, the whole point of what were doing is to NOT kill you. DUH!  
  
KATIE (very angry) Shut up, asshole.  
  
JOE: You deserve everything you get! I mean I try to be nice to you when your little friend, Cole leaves and you repay me with such harsh words? No, I'm in charge now. You will respect me.  
  
KATIE: How do you respect TRASH  
  
JOE: Why you little.... No I wont do that just YET.  
  
Joe got up and left the cabin thing we were in.  
  
*****  
  
Cole had been searching the forest at a fast rate. He had probaly been through a good 10 miles of it. His body was begging him for a break but he couldn't stop. No, he was saving me.  
  
He finnaly bursted into a clearing after following my crys and saw some old cabin. He knew right then and there that I was in there. The problem was he couldn't be sure if my abductor was gone or not. He then saw a old man walk out. The man was familiar to Cole. Then he realized it.  
  
COLE: Joe!? Oh, my gosh.  
  
He waited until Joe was a while away and kicked in the door to the cabin. He saw me sittng in a chair duckt taped to it. I had a piece of tape over my mouth but everyone knows that you can scream and talk through those. Which proves that Joe is more of a dumbass then he lets on to be. I easly told Cole the situation before he took the tape off my mouth.  
  
KATIE: Thanks.  
  
COLE: I'd do anything for my best friend.  
  
KATIE: I'm realy quite flattered but dont you think we should get out of here?  
  
COLE: Yeah that would be good for me. Dont wanna die young.  
  
KATIE: Very funny.  
  
Just as Katie said this Joe walked back in and discovered Cole.  
  
JOE: Ahh Cole boy!! Nice to finnaly see you again. Why did you move. One day your playing hide and seek with Katie and the next you were gone. Katie needed a friend after that so she turned to me. Oh became her "Friend" all right.  
  
COLE: Why? Get the hell away from me! I thought you were just a nice old man. But you make me sick, now. I HATE you! You understand I HATE YOU!  
  
Cole pounced on Joe like a Lion on it's prey. He started hitting and punching Joe until blood ran down Joe's face, and Cole had been hit in the eye. Then Curtis and his team of police officers busted through the door at that time and pulled Cole off of Joe.  
  
CURTIS: Okay now, Cole we got him  
  
COLE: Good that bastard needs a fixing.  
  
A police officer arrested Joe and read him his rights.  
  
COLE: (mumbles) The guy doesn't deserve rights.  
  
KATIE: What was that, Cole?  
  
COLE: Nothing.  
  
The creepy thing was about that night was when the police officer arrested Joe all he did was.... smile. I didn't know it then, but that would haunt me the rest of my life.  
  
*****  
  
*2 WEEKS LATER*  
  
PETER: Hey guys! I want all Cliffhangers to report immediately to the Den for group.  
  
All the Cliffhangers sat down in a circle excitedly. This was unusual for ANY student at Horizon to actually WANT group to start. NO ONE liked sharing their thoughts with councelers and their fellow screw ups. But today was different.  
  
PETER: As you all know, Katie will be coming home from the hospital today!  
  
All the Cliffhangers started cheering and Peter and Sohie were smiling from ear to ear. Suddenly Auggie started clapping and then Scott joined in. Thus causing all the Cliffhangers to start clapping.  
  
SCOTT: YEAH! I mean she was here for less then a day and then that CREEP, had to take her safety away.  
  
PETER: I know, Scott. That is why I called group. We need Katie to heal so we have to keep our anger and resentment to ourselfs. Now I know I teach you that that is bad so we are gonna have group for that purpose. I want you all to just lash out and say every single angry and confused thing your feeling. Shelby why dont you start.  
  
SHELBY: Gladly. Well, when I was being abused by my step father.... Walt, I thought that no one could have it even remotly as bad as me. I thought no one was going through what I was. I was wrong. When I learned about Katie I just got depressed. I want to kill him! When I met Katie I knew there was something different about her. I knew that we shared something. I had an idea but I hoped to god that I wasn't right... but I was. And it scares me. You know, that if that Creep can easily get to Katie then Walt could eaisily get to me. I know he's in jail but people break out all the time. Can you even contemplate how much I hate him. I want to kill him and get it over with. That is all I have to say Peter.  
  
PETER: Ok that was good. Scott?  
  
SCOTT: I feel the exact way Shelby does. Only I want to kill the guy. I dont mean fast either. I want to like torture him. First I would rip every single hair out of his body. Then I would make tiny little cuts all over his body and then pour alcohol in all of them. I would then rip all ten of his finger nails off and stick a needle where the nails were. Then for the grand finale I would (This is an exerpt from Fox's drama 24) Shove a towel down his throat wait till he starts to digest it and then.... pull it out. Taking his stomach lining with it. For an average man it takes about a week to die... very very painful.  
  
PETER: (appaled.) Okay Scott. That was very... insightful... Daisy?  
  
DAISY: Well I'd want to do a little more tourture then Scott, over there. I read the cards and it said that a change of events would effect two people that I care for. We can only hope he dies.  
  
PETER: (surprised she didn't want to say more) Good, Daisy. Ezra?  
  
EZRA: I'm speechless and a bit confused. So to prevent me from saying anything stupid, I won't say anything at all. Im serious.  
  
PETER: I understand, Ez... David.  
  
DAVID: I am SOOOOO sad about what happened to Katie. Like everyone in the room I want to kill him. However, Peter you, yourself taught us that violence isn't the answer. Even when you want it to be so bad. So I just hope that he gets some justice and goes to prison for the rest of his life. He needs to think about what he did, and how he is a very sick man. He deserves to be confined in a jail cell to rott.  
  
PETER: (Amazed that David didn't make a smart ass comment.) Okay, Juliette.  
  
JULIETTE: Im confused.  
  
SHELBY: Thats no suprise to us, Queenie. Preps like you are alwase confused.  
  
PETER: SHELBY! Its Juliettes turn. You had yours now its hers.  
  
JULIETTE: Thank you, Peter. (glares at Shelby) I want to say that I hate the guy. Whats his name.. Joe? (Peter nods) I thought that I had it bad. You know with my mothers horendous rules and regulations. I was wrong. Katie had it alot worse.  
  
PETER: Thanks Juliette.  
  
KATIE: Im touched.  
  
ALL:( turn around) KATIE!  
  
SCOTT: We've missed you girl.  
  
KATIE: Well im glad to see that somebody cares.  
  
SHELBY: Here at Horizon, we are a family. And NO ONE, I repeat NO ONE, hurts anyone in MY family.  
  
KATIE: (A single tear escapes from her eye.) Thank you!  
  
*****  
  
(this was supposed to be chapter 3 and the next part was chapter four but 3 wouldnt upload so im putting them together.  
  
*****  
  
The Cliffhangers were all enjoying a game of tag football when Peter came out of the den.  
  
"I call group!" He yelled. "I want all the Cliffhangers in the Den in 5." I looked at Peter. He had called group twice today. I had been here for 3 weeks and already knew that when Peter called group twice in one day that something was up. Back in the den, Peter and Sophie sat down in front of the Cliffhangers.  
  
"Well, Peter and I called group to announce a newbie in the group today." While the rest of the Cliffhangers were groaning and complaining I had a better idea. It was to insert each index finger into each ear. Because what came next was loud. Im talking glass breaking loud.  
  
"NEWBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Juliette screamed.  
  
"JEEZ, Queenie! Give us some warning before you do that! Allright!" Shelby yelled.  
  
"Hey! I was just showing my feelings. Lighten up, Shelby!" Juliette retorted.  
  
"Ok girls that's enough. The newbie is not exactly a newbie. Come here dude." Peter said as he motioned for a guy to come into the room. Now it was my turn to squeal.  
  
"COLE!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Suprised?" He asked. "I'm I new Cliffhanger... you know instead of a Trailblazer. Those guys were getting on my nerves."  
  
"Yeah! You could deffinately say I'm suprised.!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sophie and I decided that you needed your own close friend in the group. We found out that Cole was already your close friend so we transfered him to the Cliffhangers." Peter said.  
  
"Thanks!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well there is something we wanted to talk to you about, Katie." Sophie said. The other Cliffhangers including the newbie, Cole left the room, taking the hint.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Well I just got off the phone with your dad and he said he wanted to come and see you." I furrowed my eybrows.  
  
"And why would he want to do that. What about my mom?" I asked confused.  
  
"Not Roger or Cheryl... your biological dad." Peter said.  
  
"What! Uh Roger and Cheryl ARE my biological parents!"  
  
"Apparantly not. They even confesed to adopting you the day you were born." Sophie said.  
  
"But I have pictures of my mom when she was pregnant with me and ultra sounds that say "LITTLE GIRL!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well they said that those were from a child that was miscarraiged and they were gonna name her Katrina. But your mother lost her at 8 and a half months." I calmed down.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! No wonder I dont look like any of my family...I'm not theirs."  
  
"Did they take care of you and love you when you were sick?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Yeah... why?" I asked.  
  
"Well, genes aren't what matters in a family... love is! See Roger and Cheryl are your parents cause they love and care for you and they take care of you when your sick... understand?" Sophie explained.  
  
"Yeah.. I think I do." I replyed.  
  
"Well then there ya have it. Your biological father wants to come and see you tomorrow... you up for that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah... but how do you know he is my dad?"  
  
"Well he gave us your vitals and enough of the birth proccess to make me sick. That's all he would tell though. He seemed a bit secretive... but we believe him.. The odd thing is, is when I answerd the phone the guy sounded familiar.... almost like he knew me... but I'm probaly just over reacting. though." He explained.  
  
"I hope so. I realy hope he isn't some psyco, weird person that was on drugs when they gave me up."  
  
"I'm sure he wont be. But you'd better get to bed. Lights out is early tonight. It's at 10:00" Peter said.  
  
"Awww man! Now I only have 15 minutes to tell Cole. Oh well its better then nothing." I said.  
  
*****  
  
"So..... are you excited?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah sorta... only I'm angry at my parents for not telling me about this sooner."  
  
"Im sure they had good reasons not to. You have to consider that maybe your birth parents didn't want your parents to tell you about it." Cole explained.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I'm just confused as to why they gave me up." I said  
  
"I feel the same way, Katie. I feel that way ALL the time. It gets better after a while. You get used to it."  
  
"Yeah I hope." Then Jeff came out of the Den and screamed.  
  
"LIGHTS OUT!!!"  
  
"Well, Master has called us in. We'd better get back to our dorms and get some rest. I for one have a VERY big day tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
Katie woke up to the sound of running water. Shelby was in the bathroom getting ready for the day.  
  
"Hey, Shelby." I said still sleepy.  
  
"Hey. It's Saturday... no classes. You want to do something today?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Well I have some plans. I get to meet my biological father for the first time today. I didn't even know I was adopted until yesterday. But you can come with me. I actually want some one with me." I said.  
  
"Ok. Thats fine with me. I love suprises." Shelby said with a smirk. We both started lauging and finished getting dressed.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby and I sat in the cafeteria. Shelby was talking with Scott and I was about to pee in my pants I was so nervous. I had never been this nervous in my life. I had started squirming when Peter came in the cafeteria and told me that he was almost here. He called from a payphone to make sure I was ready. He was gonna take me out for a night on the town. I was kinda nervous about that but he was my father.. hey, what harm can he do? I didn't know how much of an understatement that was at the time.  
  
I summoned Shelby over. She gave Scott a goodbye peck on the cheek and got up and followed me.  
  
*****  
  
There we sat on the picinic table for what seemed like hours to me. I was getting antsy now and REALY wanted him to get there so I could give him the 3rd degree. Shelby told me that she had to go get her jacket cause it was cold and that she would be right back.  
  
Finnaly while Shelby was gone a truck pulled up and a man got out. I saw him and knew instantly that he was my father. I got up and walked over to him. I introduced myself and he introduced himself.  
  
Shelby got her jacket and rushed out of the dorm. She looked down so she could zip up her jacket as she ran up to me. When she got there she still hadn't looked up.  
  
"Dang this thing!! Why wont it zip up?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Dont worry about it, Shell. Meet my dad." Shelby stuck her available hand out and shook his hand still not looking up. She was determined to zip it being the determined one she is. My dad, for some reason stuck his hand under Shelby's chin and pulled it up. When Shelby finnaly looked at him, all the color drained from her face.  
  
"Hey, Shelby. Nice to finally see you again. I'm still unsure why you had to go and do what you did." He said.  
  
"W- w- what in the HELL are you doing here?" She exclaimed. Then it hit her. "he's your- I-I mean....." She said choking. "Walt's YOUR dad????" She finally was able to blurt out.  
  
"Yeah... and why does this bother you so much?"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM!!!" Shelby screamed stumbling back and tripping over a bench and falling to the ground. She picked herself up and stoped when she was sure that she was far enough away from him.  
  
"All I want you to know is that I want you to be careful around him... ok.... OKAY!!!" Shelby exclaimed.  
  
"um.... okay." I said confused. Shelby then ran into the dorm and slammed the door.  
  
Peter came out of his office to find out who slammed what when he saw Walt and I. He walked over to us un botherd by Walts pressence, seeing as he had never realy met him... only talked on the phone with him once. That was when Shelby first came to Horizon. But he didn't know that Walt was there so... anyways, back to the story.  
  
"Hello. You must be..????"Peter asked.  
  
"Hi I'm Walt, Katie's father." He said.  
  
"Hi Wa- Um may I ask what your last name is?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um.... Blaine..." He said.  
  
"Katie come here." Peter said pulling me away from Walt.  
  
"Why?!!" I asked, confused.  
  
"The mans not supposed to be here. I dont think you want to go with him." Peter said.  
  
"I don't care if Shelby has a problem with him for some reason! She can go freak on her own. He is my dad and I want to spend time with him. So if you will excuse me, my dad and I are gonna go to a resturant." I added and before Peter could object we were in the car and off down the road.  
  
"MAN! I dont know what their problems are. I mean its not like you are her abusive step father. But what is your relation to Shelby?" I asked.  
  
"Um... well, dont freak but I AM her step father. I got paroled from prison to meet you. But dont worry I wont hurt you. You are my daughter. My parole officer back there will protect you if your paranoid. " He said. I looked back at the man in the back seat.  
  
"So that is what he is for. But you know what?" I started.  
  
I glared at him, icily.  
  
"I Dont care!! She was your daughter too and you hurt her. I mean if you put step infront of my status you have the same thing!!! Take me back. You are a bad man and I want you to go BACK to prison." I said punching him in the side of the face. He looked defeated. He then turned the car around and headed back up the road to Horizon. I was extreamely dissapointed.  
  
*****  
  
a/n: Ahhh now you get why the story is called My Adventures from Hell. lol! ne wayz PLEASSSSSSSSSSEEEEE review 


	4. CHAPTER 3 AND 4!!!!

My Adventures in Hell  
  
Chapter 3: Gone Missin'  
  
flamingteen  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything from Higher Ground  
  
Claimer: I own Katie Mathis cause I am her and Cole Taylor one of my friends owns Cole Taylor.... obviously. But anyways enjoy the story.  
  
AN: The conversations are gonna be in TV format. I'm not sure which way to write but I think this is easier. That way you know what their doing too.  
  
*****  
  
KATIE: (Demanding) Oh my God!! What are you doing here?!?  
  
JOE:(Pulls out a gun and points it to my head) Now, are you in any position to be demanding things, dear?  
  
KAITE: (in a mad frenzy) Dont shoot me! Get that thing away from my head you bastard!!  
  
JOE: (cocks the gun) Well this WAS your choice... remember that.  
  
KATIE: What the hell do you want!!  
  
JOE: I want to end your life. Is that too much to ask?  
  
KATIE: Uh... yeah! Considering that I want to live. Look I'll do anything... just dont kill me.  
  
JOE: Well since you asked nicely there is something I wanted to do. But that will take some time to get ready... so why dont you just get up and come with me.  
  
KATIE: No... not until you tell me what it is!!  
  
JOE: (Puts gun back to my head) Why do you make this so hard on yourself. If you would just cooperate!!!  
  
KATIE: Fine! Don't have a cow! I'm going! But it better not be what I think it is. Cause if it is I'll find a way to get your gun and then I'll blow your brains out.... capeesh!  
  
JOE: (Smirks) Oh I'm sure you'll enjoy it... you have to.  
  
KATIE:(mumbels) Oh great.  
  
JOE: What was that?  
  
KATIE: Nothing  
  
*****  
  
Shelby bolted up right in her bed after a nightmare about Walt. She rolled over and saw that my bed was empty, so she walked out onto the deck, expecting me to be there. When I wasn't there or any where on campus Shelby paniked.  
  
SHELBY: (panicked) Oh, no. She ran  
  
Then she heard a muffled scream in the forest and then realization floated into her mind.  
  
SHELBY: Oh, gosh  
  
She then bolted toward Peters office. She ran past the Trailblazer's boys dorm and caught the attention of an onlooker. The guy busted out of the dorm.  
  
GUY: Whats going on?  
  
SHELBY: Who are you?  
  
GUY: Im Colt, your roomate, Katies friend.  
  
SHELBY: (had heard about Cole) Katie is missing. I thought it was a runaway but then I heard a scream from the woods.  
  
COLT: (Hearing another scream) Oh, NO!  
  
He heard another light scream after that. Realization also popped into Cole's mind. He jumped off the deck and ran barefooted into the dark woods. Also like a dumbass teen in a horror movie. But thats ok, right. He is coming to save me.  
  
Shelby was now more alarmed after the 3rd scream from the woods. She reached Peters office and the door was locked. She had to get to the phone somehow.  
  
SHELBY: Here goes nothing and shuns for a week.  
  
She stated and busted in Peter's wooden door. It was thin so it wasn't hard. She reached for the phone and dialed Peter's home number.  
  
PETER: Hello?  
  
SHELBY: PETER!!  
  
PETER: What is it Shelby, its 4:00 in the morning.  
  
SHELBY: Katie is missing. I thought she just ran away but then I heard a scream from the woods. I go to your office and on the way there I told, Cole, a Trailblazer boy about it and he bolted for the woods. I had to get to the phone somehow so I had to bust down you door. It was locked... sorry.  
  
PETER: That's okay, Shell. It was the right thing to do. I'll be there in 5 okay! Call the cops while your in there too. Also get a hold of Curtis and tell him to get over here and put together a search party with the police.  
  
SHELBY: OK!  
  
She hung up the phone and started her tasks.  
  
*****  
  
KATIE: Where the hell are we?  
  
JOE: If I told you that I'd have to kill you. And if you've forgotten, the whole point of what were doing is to NOT kill you. DUH!  
  
KATIE (very angry) Shut up, asshole.  
  
JOE: You deserve everything you get! I mean I try to be nice to you when your little friend, Cole leaves and you repay me with such harsh words? No, I'm in charge now. You will respect me.  
  
KATIE: How do you respect TRASH  
  
JOE: Why you little.... No I wont do that just YET.  
  
Joe got up and left the cabin thing we were in.  
  
*****  
  
Cole had been searching the forest at a fast rate. He had probaly been through a good 10 miles of it. His body was begging him for a break but he couldn't stop. No, he was saving me.  
  
He finnaly bursted into a clearing after following my crys and saw some old cabin. He knew right then and there that I was in there. The problem was he couldn't be sure if my abductor was gone or not. He then saw a old man walk out. The man was familiar to Cole. Then he realized it.  
  
COLE: Joe!? Oh, my gosh.  
  
He waited until Joe was a while away and kicked in the door to the cabin. He saw me sittng in a chair duckt taped to it. I had a piece of tape over my mouth but everyone knows that you can scream and talk through those. Which proves that Joe is more of a dumbass then he lets on to be. I easly told Cole the situation before he took the tape off my mouth.  
  
KATIE: Thanks.  
  
COLE: I'd do anything for my best friend.  
  
KATIE: I'm realy quite flattered but dont you think we should get out of here?  
  
COLE: Yeah that would be good for me. Dont wanna die young.  
  
KATIE: Very funny.  
  
Just as Katie said this Joe walked back in and discovered Cole.  
  
JOE: Ahh Cole boy!! Nice to finnaly see you again. Why did you move. One day your playing hide and seek with Katie and the next you were gone. Katie needed a friend after that so she turned to me. Oh became her "Friend" all right.  
  
COLE: Why? Get the hell away from me! I thought you were just a nice old man. But you make me sick, now. I HATE you! You understand I HATE YOU!  
  
Cole pounced on Joe like a Lion on it's prey. He started hitting and punching Joe until blood ran down Joe's face, and Cole had been hit in the eye. Then Curtis and his team of police officers busted through the door at that time and pulled Cole off of Joe.  
  
CURTIS: Okay now, Cole we got him  
  
COLE: Good that bastard needs a fixing.  
  
A police officer arrested Joe and read him his rights.  
  
COLE: (mumbles) The guy doesn't deserve rights.  
  
KATIE: What was that, Cole?  
  
COLE: Nothing.  
  
The creepy thing was about that night was when the police officer arrested Joe all he did was.... smile. I didn't know it then, but that would haunt me the rest of my life.  
  
*****  
  
*2 WEEKS LATER*  
  
PETER: Hey guys! I want all Cliffhangers to report immediately to the Den for group.  
  
All the Cliffhangers sat down in a circle excitedly. This was unusual for ANY student at Horizon to actually WANT group to start. NO ONE liked sharing their thoughts with councelers and their fellow screw ups. But today was different.  
  
PETER: As you all know, Katie will be coming home from the hospital today!  
  
All the Cliffhangers started cheering and Peter and Sohie were smiling from ear to ear. Suddenly Auggie started clapping and then Scott joined in. Thus causing all the Cliffhangers to start clapping.  
  
SCOTT: YEAH! I mean she was here for less then a day and then that CREEP, had to take her safety away.  
  
PETER: I know, Scott. That is why I called group. We need Katie to heal so we have to keep our anger and resentment to ourselfs. Now I know I teach you that that is bad so we are gonna have group for that purpose. I want you all to just lash out and say every single angry and confused thing your feeling. Shelby why dont you start.  
  
SHELBY: Gladly. Well, when I was being abused by my step father.... Walt, I thought that no one could have it even remotly as bad as me. I thought no one was going through what I was. I was wrong. When I learned about Katie I just got depressed. I want to kill him! When I met Katie I knew there was something different about her. I knew that we shared something. I had an idea but I hoped to god that I wasn't right... but I was. And it scares me. You know, that if that Creep can easily get to Katie then Walt could eaisily get to me. I know he's in jail but people break out all the time. Can you even contemplate how much I hate him. I want to kill him and get it over with. That is all I have to say Peter.  
  
PETER: Ok that was good. Scott?  
  
SCOTT: I feel the exact way Shelby does. Only I want to kill the guy. I dont mean fast either. I want to like torture him. First I would rip every single hair out of his body. Then I would make tiny little cuts all over his body and then pour alcohol in all of them. I would then rip all ten of his finger nails off and stick a needle where the nails were. Then for the grand finale I would (This is an exerpt from Fox's drama 24) Shove a towel down his throat wait till he starts to digest it and then.... pull it out. Taking his stomach lining with it. For an average man it takes about a week to die... very very painful.  
  
PETER: (appaled.) Okay Scott. That was very... insightful... Daisy?  
  
DAISY: Well I'd want to do a little more tourture then Scott, over there. I read the cards and it said that a change of events would effect two people that I care for. We can only hope he dies.  
  
PETER: (surprised she didn't want to say more) Good, Daisy. Ezra?  
  
EZRA: I'm speechless and a bit confused. So to prevent me from saying anything stupid, I won't say anything at all. Im serious.  
  
PETER: I understand, Ez... David.  
  
DAVID: I am SOOOOO sad about what happened to Katie. Like everyone in the room I want to kill him. However, Peter you, yourself taught us that violence isn't the answer. Even when you want it to be so bad. So I just hope that he gets some justice and goes to prison for the rest of his life. He needs to think about what he did, and how he is a very sick man. He deserves to be confined in a jail cell to rott.  
  
PETER: (Amazed that David didn't make a smart ass comment.) Okay, Juliette.  
  
JULIETTE: Im confused.  
  
SHELBY: Thats no suprise to us, Queenie. Preps like you are alwase confused.  
  
PETER: SHELBY! Its Juliettes turn. You had yours now its hers.  
  
JULIETTE: Thank you, Peter. (glares at Shelby) I want to say that I hate the guy. Whats his name.. Joe? (Peter nods) I thought that I had it bad. You know with my mothers horendous rules and regulations. I was wrong. Katie had it alot worse.  
  
PETER: Thanks Juliette.  
  
KATIE: Im touched.  
  
ALL:( turn around) KATIE!  
  
SCOTT: We've missed you girl.  
  
KATIE: Well im glad to see that somebody cares.  
  
SHELBY: Here at Horizon, we are a family. And NO ONE, I repeat NO ONE, hurts anyone in MY family.  
  
KATIE: (A single tear escapes from her eye.) Thank you!  
  
*****  
  
(this was supposed to be chapter 3 and the next part was chapter four but 3 wouldnt upload so im putting them together.  
  
*****  
  
The Cliffhangers were all enjoying a game of tag football when Peter came out of the den.  
  
"I call group!" He yelled. "I want all the Cliffhangers in the Den in 5." I looked at Peter. He had called group twice today. I had been here for 3 weeks and already knew that when Peter called group twice in one day that something was up. Back in the den, Peter and Sophie sat down in front of the Cliffhangers.  
  
"Well, Peter and I called group to announce a newbie in the group today." While the rest of the Cliffhangers were groaning and complaining I had a better idea. It was to insert each index finger into each ear. Because what came next was loud. Im talking glass breaking loud.  
  
"NEWBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Juliette screamed.  
  
"JEEZ, Queenie! Give us some warning before you do that! Allright!" Shelby yelled.  
  
"Hey! I was just showing my feelings. Lighten up, Shelby!" Juliette retorted.  
  
"Ok girls that's enough. The newbie is not exactly a newbie. Come here dude." Peter said as he motioned for a guy to come into the room. Now it was my turn to squeal.  
  
"COLE!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Suprised?" He asked. "I'm I new Cliffhanger... you know instead of a Trailblazer. Those guys were getting on my nerves."  
  
"Yeah! You could deffinately say I'm suprised.!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sophie and I decided that you needed your own close friend in the group. We found out that Cole was already your close friend so we transfered him to the Cliffhangers." Peter said.  
  
"Thanks!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well there is something we wanted to talk to you about, Katie." Sophie said. The other Cliffhangers including the newbie, Cole left the room, taking the hint.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Well I just got off the phone with your dad and he said he wanted to come and see you." I furrowed my eybrows.  
  
"And why would he want to do that. What about my mom?" I asked confused.  
  
"Not Roger or Cheryl... your biological dad." Peter said.  
  
"What! Uh Roger and Cheryl ARE my biological parents!"  
  
"Apparantly not. They even confesed to adopting you the day you were born." Sophie said.  
  
"But I have pictures of my mom when she was pregnant with me and ultra sounds that say "LITTLE GIRL!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well they said that those were from a child that was miscarraiged and they were gonna name her Katrina. But your mother lost her at 8 and a half months." I calmed down.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! No wonder I dont look like any of my family...I'm not theirs."  
  
"Did they take care of you and love you when you were sick?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Yeah... why?" I asked.  
  
"Well, genes aren't what matters in a family... love is! See Roger and Cheryl are your parents cause they love and care for you and they take care of you when your sick... understand?" Sophie explained.  
  
"Yeah.. I think I do." I replyed.  
  
"Well then there ya have it. Your biological father wants to come and see you tomorrow... you up for that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah... but how do you know he is my dad?"  
  
"Well he gave us your vitals and enough of the birth proccess to make me sick. That's all he would tell though. He seemed a bit secretive... but we believe him.. The odd thing is, is when I answerd the phone the guy sounded familiar.... almost like he knew me... but I'm probaly just over reacting. though." He explained.  
  
"I hope so. I realy hope he isn't some psyco, weird person that was on drugs when they gave me up."  
  
"I'm sure he wont be. But you'd better get to bed. Lights out is early tonight. It's at 10:00" Peter said.  
  
"Awww man! Now I only have 15 minutes to tell Cole. Oh well its better then nothing." I said.  
  
*****  
  
"So..... are you excited?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah sorta... only I'm angry at my parents for not telling me about this sooner."  
  
"Im sure they had good reasons not to. You have to consider that maybe your birth parents didn't want your parents to tell you about it." Cole explained.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I'm just confused as to why they gave me up." I said  
  
"I feel the same way, Katie. I feel that way ALL the time. It gets better after a while. You get used to it."  
  
"Yeah I hope." Then Jeff came out of the Den and screamed.  
  
"LIGHTS OUT!!!"  
  
"Well, Master has called us in. We'd better get back to our dorms and get some rest. I for one have a VERY big day tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
Katie woke up to the sound of running water. Shelby was in the bathroom getting ready for the day.  
  
"Hey, Shelby." I said still sleepy.  
  
"Hey. It's Saturday... no classes. You want to do something today?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Well I have some plans. I get to meet my biological father for the first time today. I didn't even know I was adopted until yesterday. But you can come with me. I actually want some one with me." I said.  
  
"Ok. Thats fine with me. I love suprises." Shelby said with a smirk. We both started lauging and finished getting dressed.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby and I sat in the cafeteria. Shelby was talking with Scott and I was about to pee in my pants I was so nervous. I had never been this nervous in my life. I had started squirming when Peter came in the cafeteria and told me that he was almost here. He called from a payphone to make sure I was ready. He was gonna take me out for a night on the town. I was kinda nervous about that but he was my father.. hey, what harm can he do? I didn't know how much of an understatement that was at the time.  
  
I summoned Shelby over. She gave Scott a goodbye peck on the cheek and got up and followed me.  
  
*****  
  
There we sat on the picinic table for what seemed like hours to me. I was getting antsy now and REALY wanted him to get there so I could give him the 3rd degree. Shelby told me that she had to go get her jacket cause it was cold and that she would be right back.  
  
Finnaly while Shelby was gone a truck pulled up and a man got out. I saw him and knew instantly that he was my father. I got up and walked over to him. I introduced myself and he introduced himself.  
  
Shelby got her jacket and rushed out of the dorm. She looked down so she could zip up her jacket as she ran up to me. When she got there she still hadn't looked up.  
  
"Dang this thing!! Why wont it zip up?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Dont worry about it, Shell. Meet my dad." Shelby stuck her available hand out and shook his hand still not looking up. She was determined to zip it being the determined one she is. My dad, for some reason stuck his hand under Shelby's chin and pulled it up. When Shelby finnaly looked at him, all the color drained from her face.  
  
"Hey, Shelby. Nice to finally see you again. I'm still unsure why you had to go and do what you did." He said.  
  
"W- w- what in the HELL are you doing here?" She exclaimed. Then it hit her. "he's your- I-I mean....." She said choking. "Walt's YOUR dad????" She finally was able to blurt out.  
  
"Yeah... and why does this bother you so much?"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM!!!" Shelby screamed stumbling back and tripping over a bench and falling to the ground. She picked herself up and stoped when she was sure that she was far enough away from him.  
  
"All I want you to know is that I want you to be careful around him... ok.... OKAY!!!" Shelby exclaimed.  
  
"um.... okay." I said confused. Shelby then ran into the dorm and slammed the door.  
  
Peter came out of his office to find out who slammed what when he saw Walt and I. He walked over to us un botherd by Walts pressence, seeing as he had never realy met him... only talked on the phone with him once. That was when Shelby first came to Horizon. But he didn't know that Walt was there so... anyways, back to the story.  
  
"Hello. You must be..????"Peter asked.  
  
"Hi I'm Walt, Katie's father." He said.  
  
"Hi Wa- Um may I ask what your last name is?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um.... Blaine..." He said.  
  
"Katie come here." Peter said pulling me away from Walt.  
  
"Why?!!" I asked, confused.  
  
"The mans not supposed to be here. I dont think you want to go with him." Peter said.  
  
"I don't care if Shelby has a problem with him for some reason! She can go freak on her own. He is my dad and I want to spend time with him. So if you will excuse me, my dad and I are gonna go to a resturant." I added and before Peter could object we were in the car and off down the road.  
  
"MAN! I dont know what their problems are. I mean its not like you are her abusive step father. But what is your relation to Shelby?" I asked.  
  
"Um... well, dont freak but I AM her step father. I got paroled from prison to meet you. But dont worry I wont hurt you. You are my daughter. My parole officer back there will protect you if your paranoid. " He said. I looked back at the man in the back seat.  
  
"So that is what he is for. But you know what?" I started.  
  
I glared at him, icily.  
  
"I Dont care!! She was your daughter too and you hurt her. I mean if you put step infront of my status you have the same thing!!! Take me back. You are a bad man and I want you to go BACK to prison." I said punching him in the side of the face. He looked defeated. He then turned the car around and headed back up the road to Horizon. I was extreamely dissapointed.  
  
*****  
  
a/n: Ahhh now you get why the story is called My Adventures from Hell. lol! ne wayz PLEASSSSSSSSSSEEEEE review 


	5. Quarrels

My Adventures in Hell  
  
flamingteen  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything from Higher Ground. I also dont own the song, "With Arms Wide Open" Creed does.  
  
Claimer: I own Katie and Cole owns Cole. Its as simple as that so dont sue me or anything.  
  
*****  
  
Before I got back Shelby talked to Scott.  
  
"He came here Scott." Shelby said dryly.  
  
"Who... oh.... OH! That ba- UGGHHH!" He fumbled with his words.  
  
" Yeah and the reason why is cause he is Katie's FATHER!" She yelled.  
  
"Well when they arrive back I will be waiting for them."  
  
"Scott? What are you gonna do? Don't do anything stupid. Like killing him Just "Play" with him if you know what I mean. Like re-arranging his face and making sure he doesn't walk again would be fine and dandy with me." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
*****  
  
I got out of the car and ran back to the dorms. I slammed the door and jumped on my bed. I stared at the celing for a while until I heard people chanting.  
  
"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" There were like 20 people gathered around what looked like 2 men. Once I got closer to the fight I realised who they were and Smirked. I got up to the front of the circle and laughed. Then yelled.  
  
"GO SCOTT!!!" I screamed. Scott hit my father once in the face. That was all it took for his nose to bleed. Walt stood back up and dusted his self off. He glared at Scott and then charged toward him. Mid ways his hand shot up to his chest and he fell to the groud.  
  
If it were any other person I would have helped. But being the "Dysfunctional" teen, that I was I decided to let him suffer. Peter walked out of his office and ran over to the circle. Scott was standing there screaming at Walt.  
  
"What are you??? WEAK!" Then Walt passed out.  
  
*****  
  
Walt was taken to the hospital and I tryed my hardest to interfere with the medics work. I wanted him to die for what he had done. However, I was succesfully pulled away by Peter and locked in his office. He still hadn't gotten a locksmith to fix his lock from when Shelby busted in but I didn't know that. Walt was also succesfuly treated and sent to the hospital still in critical condition... that at least was to my advantage.  
  
*****  
  
Peter walked in a half an hour later and shooed me off to my dorm. I ran in and was suprised to see that Shelby was the only one there. I decided not to talk to her because she might be mad at me. I layed down on my bed and listened to my Linkin Park CD.  
  
About 3 songs later I felt my headphones being jerked off my head.  
  
"HEY!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hey what!" Shelby yelled. "I dont realy want to talk to you because I am mad at you but I will. I want to say that I dont know if I can be your friend or anything."  
  
"Why?" I asked. I knew perfectly well why but I wanted to hear it from her.  
  
"Dont act stupid. I know that you aren't. You know why!"  
  
"Come on. Its not my fault who I was born to!"  
  
"Well you should have listened to Peter when he tryed to get you away from him!"  
  
"I DIDNT KNOW! Since were blaming people here I blame you for not telling me! I didn't know who he was. And for your information when I found out I let my fist meet his face and then I ordered him to bring me imediately back to Horizon. I told him never to contact me again." Shelby seemed to think about what I said. I wasn't prepared for what came next. This was just weird. I didn't think she knew how to SAY these next two words but she did. At least she never said them to me.  
  
"... I-I'm Sorry." She said and smiled at me.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry. How bout we just go to dinner. I'm starved. I missed lunch for the fight. And a damn good one that was!" I said. Shelby laughed and we strolled off to dinner.  
  
*****  
  
At dinner Peter came up to Shelby and told her that Walt died in the hospital. She jumped up.  
  
"YEAH!!" She screamed. All of the students eating dinner looked up at her. "Oh.. some one just died." She finished telling the room.  
  
She heard some one say 'huh?' and Shelby realized what she had just said. "Never mind." They all turned around and went back to eating.  
  
*****  
  
After dinner Peter walked up to Cole with a frown. He looked like he was about to tell a inocent man that he was about to be sent to the electric chair. He made some noise so as not to startle Cole. Cole turned around and smiled at Peter.  
  
"Hey whats up, Peter. Do ya need something?"  
  
"Uh... yeah Cole. I have some bad news. Why dont you come to my office and we can talk.  
  
"No. Nothing can be more important then this here soccer game. I mean were up by 10!" He said smirking at Scott who was on the other team. Scott stuck his tounge out and got back to the game.  
  
"Fine, but this was your choise. Um Cole..."  
  
"WHAT!!!?!?!?! I wanna know."  
  
"Your sister Rachel... um... well bud...-"  
  
"Spit it out!" He said getting anxious.  
  
"She killed herself this morning, Cole. She slit her wrists." Peter said. Cole's eyes were wider then anime men's eyes. He was speechless.  
  
"I-I have to sit down.... this is too hard. I-I.." He trailed off.  
  
"I understand. Why dont we get back to the dorms and let you sleep on it." Peter offered.  
  
"O-Okay."  
  
*****  
  
Cole driffted off to sleep after a while of staring at the celing. Peter wanted to stay until he got to sleep and Cole let him. He was crying inside but couldn't let his feelings out. He absolutely could NOT let his 'you cant break me' front down.  
  
*DREAM/ SONG FIC **= dream ~~= song *  
  
~~Well I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is going to change~~  
  
** Cole is walking through a field full of grass when he see's his sister sitting in the tree. **  
  
~~I closed my eyes, begin to pray~~  
  
** "Oh PLEASE don't let this be a dream!" Cole said outload.  
  
"It is, Cole. But this is the only way I can talk to you." Rachel said in return. Cole hung his head.  
  
"WHY!?" He lashed out, and slammed his hand into the tree. It started bleeding.  
  
"I'm gone. But I can talk to you in your sleep. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Rachel said.**  
  
~~Then tears of joy stream down my face~~  
  
**"Why did you have to do that?" Cole demanded.  
  
"You'll learn in time. I left you a note. In our secret hiding place where we would go to hide. Just look there."  
  
Cole ran over to give Rachel a hug. He missed her so much.  
  
" I promise to read the letter, Staci" he said while hugging her. Rachel pulled back from the hug with a serious look on her face.**  
  
~~With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place~~  
  
**"It's not what you think, Cole. When you go back for my funeral, steer clear of daddy."  
  
"Why?"**  
  
~~I'll show you everything~~  
  
**"THE LETTER, COLE! Don't ask questions. The letter will explain everything." Rachel replyed hastily.**  
  
~~With arms wide open Well I don't know if I'm ready  
  
To be the man I have to be~~  
  
** "I have to go now, Cole. I have to go back. Just read the letter. I left it for you.  
  
"But I cant live without you!!!" Cole screamed. **  
  
~~I'll take a breath, take her by my side~~  
  
**"I'll always be with you, Cole. Just trust me. Whenever your down I'll be with you. I have to go." Rachel said**  
  
~~We stand in awe, we've created life With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything~~  
  
**Cole nodded his head. He was confused. In his heart, he knew exactly what to do. He just didn't know that yet.**  
  
~~With arms wide open Now everything has changed I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open~~  
  
** Cole thought about his life and knew that things would never be the same. He still had his sister though... in his dreams.. but it's better then nothing.**  
  
~~If I had just one wish  
  
Only one demand I hope he's not like me  
  
I hope he understands~~  
  
**Rachel wanted Cole to understand. She knew what he was thinking. She knew what he wanted to do... to be with her. But she knew that he wouldn't do it. Never.**  
  
~~That he can take this life  
  
And hold it by the hand  
  
And he can greet the world  
  
With arms wide open...~~  
  
**END DREAM/ SONG FIC**  
  
Cole jerked up in a cold sweat late next morning. He looked down at his hand. It was bleeding. He then knew that, that dream wasn't a normal one.  
  
"Letter... RACHEL'S LETTER!!" Cole yelled.  
  
"Speaking of your sister, the next time you see her tell her she's stupid"  
  
Cole looked around at who said that. It was David.  
  
"W-What did you say?!?!" Cole snapped  
  
"Oh, wait! You cant see her anymore. She killed herself." David said.  
  
"Y-You don't know anything!" Cole screamed and jumped up and ran out of the dorm.  
  
David ran after Cole knowing that he had found a weak spot. He caught up with him outside the girls dorms.  
  
"Yeah I do. I know that your stupid if you kill yourself. That now makes your sister REALY stupid." David said smirking.  
  
Cole slammed his, already bleeding fist into the girls' dorm window.  
  
"I TOLD YOU!!! YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" Cole screamed. He then pounced on David and punched him harder then he had ever punched any one before. Peter came out and pulled Cole off of David. Cole wanted to release his anger on some one and so he punched Peter in the gut. Then he punched him in the face.  
  
Scott and Auggie were watching what was happening and ran and drug Cole off of Peter. David had moved far back. If he was beating Peter up pretty bad..there was no telling what Cole would do to him.  
  
Scott and Auggie succesfully calmed Cole down. Peter wiped the sweat off of his face. None of the punches Cole hit him with did any damage. Peter looked at Cole, not with an angry face but with a forgiving one.  
  
"Now, I'm not gonna punish you for this fight because of the circumstances. David did (glares at David) nagg it on. Much like other fights. David go to the dorm and don't come out until I come to give you your punishment. I am, however, gonna make you clean up that glass inside the girls dorm." Peter said. "If you EVER do anything like this ever again I am gonna leave the punishment up to Frank." He finished.  
  
"OUCH!" Scott said. "You don't want that. Frank ran me all over campus once. I was his dog for a day. What I did wasn't as bad as beating up Peter. If that was bad... there's no telling what he will do to you. I'd steer clear of fighting." He finished.  
  
"Thanks, Scott. Now you can go back to class. " Peter said. Scott and Auggie went back to class, while Cole went into the girls, empty dorm, to clean up the glass. Peter left to go moniter any one who decided to 'tour the campus' during class hours.  
  
*****  
  
Most of the glass was minute and was extremely hard to pick up. He must have hit the window pretty hard. Good thing Peter hadn't seen his hand. He would have been sitting in the nurses station right now for nothing. His hand was all swollen and bruised. Not to mention the blood dripping off of it. He told himself to be tough about the numbing pain so he got back to cleaning up the glass.  
  
Later on, about 5 minutes later, Cole looked around the girls dorm to see if he missed any pieces. In fact he had. There was this massive piece sitting next to my bed. He strolled over to the piece and picked it up. He held the clear object up to his face and examined it. A thought then popped into his head. He wanted to be with his sister bad, and he'd go to the extreame to do that. Cole, then brought the glass down to his wrist.  
  
"The letter. I have to read the letter. I cant break my promise. I-I..." He trailed off and pulled the glass away from his wrist. He threw it to the ground and it shattered. He walked away without looking back. Cole then figured it all out. Rachel knew something that he didn't and the letter was going to explain everything. He sprinted off to Peter's office  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Whoo that was long. Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! 


	6. Letters and Surprises

My Adventures in Hell  
  
Chapter 6: The letter and the convictions  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything from Higher Ground  
  
Claimer: I own Katie Mathis and Cole Taylor owns Cole Taylor.  
  
A/n: I'm gonna use times in this chapter so you know when this stuff happenes.  
  
*****  
  
7:00 pm, July 30th 2002  
  
***** Cole was sitting in Peters office planning the arrangements for his ride down to North Carolina for the funeral. He was still depressed but Peter and the Cliffhangers were pulling him through the tragety. Cole still remembered the dream and had told me about it. I fully believed him cause I believe in those kind of things.  
  
Cole asked me to come down to North Carolina for the funeral and I accepted. I wanted to see my mom, dad, brother, sister in law, and little 1 year old Jacob, my nephew. I also wanted to meet Cole's adoptive family and meet his brother Desmond .  
  
I felt sad for Cole cause he was REALY close to his sister. He said that they were inseperable and that is why he thinks that she came to him in his dreams. Cole told me about the letter and I was prepared to go through whatever had to be gone through to help him.  
  
"I think that you should go down a day before but there is no one to drive you down then so you have to go down around 3 or 4 days before." Peter said.  
  
"Is that okay, Cole? Katie?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Yeah thats fine with me if it is with Katie." Cole said.  
  
"Whatever's okay for you. I dont have a problem with it."  
  
"Okay so you guys have today to pack and then Roger is gonna drive you down tomorrow. I know it's short notice but it has to be this way." Sophie explained.  
  
"Thats fine. How long are we gonna be down there?" I asked.  
  
"2 weeks." Peter answered.  
  
"Wow... don't you think that that is a little... exstensive?" Cole asked.  
  
"It's the best we can do." Peter said.  
  
"Ok. Whatever." I said.  
  
*****  
  
5:00 am, July 31 2002  
  
*****  
  
"Are you ready to go guys?" Roger asked.  
  
"Pack... check.... clothes... check.... everything... check.... brain....oops forgot that." I said.  
  
"Wait didn't you loose that like 14 years ago?" Cole asked jokengly. I smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah... never had one.. oops see what happenes when you dont have a brain. Ya forget stuff that's realy important." I laughed.  
  
"Ok, guys hop in the truck. We have a long drive to the airport." Roger said trying not to laugh.  
  
"At least I get to ride in the airplane the whole way... I just hope they have enough gas this time." I said.  
  
*****  
  
7:32 am, August 1st 2002.  
  
*****  
  
It was a bumpy landing but we got through it. We were now in Etowah, North Carolina and were waiting on Cole's parents to come pick us up from the airport.  
  
After about 10 minutes I saw a woman with blonde hair and a guy with short, blackish brownish hair come up to us.  
  
"Hey! Cole. Your early." The woman said.  
  
"Yeah the plane almost left without us cause it left early." Cole said.  
  
"How ya feeling, man. You look like shit." Damien, the guy said.  
  
"I feel like shit, to answer your question." Cole said. Damien smiled a bit.  
  
I felt sorry for all of them. They lost a daughter and a sister. Then I saw another boy come up and stand beside Jessica, the woman.  
  
"Hey, Desmond. Where did you go?"  
  
"Hey mom, Cole. Somewhere." He replyed solemly. I knew he was hurting. Cole said that before he came along Rachel and Desmond were like Cole and Rachel were; inseperable. We all left the airport, got into their car and drove off to Asheville, North Carolina.  
  
*****  
  
9:50 am, August 1st 2002.  
  
*****  
  
Finnaly after 2 hours, 3 bathroom breaks, Breakfast and Lunch, we got to Cole's house and sat down infront of their big tv.  
  
'The letter!' Cole thought. He poked me on the shoulder and motioned for me to follow him. He led me down the hall and to this room. We opened it and a tear slid down Cole's cheek. It was Rachels room. Very small, but comfortable.  
  
"Ok. See this closet? Well it looks like a tiny ass thing but its not. If you crawl onto the second shelf and go to your right you will see a little tiny door on the wall. Open that door and slide into the room. I'll watch and see if anyone comes. Go fast." He told me.  
  
I climbed onto the shelf, which was hard, by the way and shimmied to the right and found a door alright. I wasn't sure if I could fit into it but I did. I slid into the big room and looked in awe. Cole soon followed.  
  
"This is our secret hiding place. No one knows about it. Cool huh?" Cole said.  
  
"Awsome! Now where is the letter that Rachel left?' I asked.  
  
Cole winced at the name but looked around. He finnaly spotted it and picked it up. He opened it and read.  
  
"Dear Cole,  
  
If you are reading this I left this for you. Lately I have had those feelings that something bad is gonna happen. You know those feelings? You have them too remember? But dad has been acting strange and I fear he will do something. If I somehow turn up missing or something I want you to know that It was probably dad who did it. He has been drinking. I love you... you know that. I have included a will in here incase the worst happens. I want you to know that whatever happens that I will try to communicate with you. If I have to run away or something. We may not be blood related but we have that brother/sister bond. No one else shares that with me but you. Oh, shit I have to go. Dad is banging around. I think he is drunk and he broke a glass beer bottle. No one's home and I don't want to go but If I don't he might find this hiding spot. I love you. Please know that."  
  
He finished reading and was crying his eyes out. It was signed the day she died. Cole then jerked his head up. He put two and two together and spoke.  
  
"I know what happend. Rachel didn't kill herself. It says that she was home alone and that dad was drinking. He broke a glass bottle of beer and was banging around the house. How I see it is Rachel is fearing that he will find this spot and leaves. Dad may have been drunk but he was smart. He probably cut Rachel's wrists with the glass from the beer bottle and then wiped his finger prints then stuck it into her hand. He made it look like a suicide. There was no hand written note only that computer written one that said "Goodbye cruel world." Sitting beside her body. She was MURDERED! And by her own dad at that!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Cole you have to tell the police!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No.. o-one.. i-is tellin any persons rut now chil- children."  
  
Both me and Cole turned around to see Damien standing there looking us both in the eyes. He was drunk cause he was wobbling around and had a beer bottle in his hands.  
  
"Ya- Ya know if I were ta kill y'all right now.. I would get away with it... c-c-cause this room know one knows about. G-good little whelps keeping it ni-nice and hidden. Only makes it easier on me." He started lauging and moved toward a frozen Cole. I suddenly leaped into action like a damn super hero and jumped Damien. Since he was drunk I easily got him to the ground. However when your drunk and 30 years old you can still be stronger then a 14 year old girl. So I was picked up and trown accross the room. I hit my head and sweet blackness arose.  
  
Hey, I didn't get to know what happened next so why should you. I AM the narrator here people. I know it was getting juicy and all but you cant have a story without a narrator and that is what I am. What would you rather have drunk Damien be the narrator? I dont think so. You wouldn't even be able to understand it. Well Ill stop blabbing and take you to a time when I was awake and aware of who I was and where I was. I'll skip the temporary amnesia so this doesn't sound like a soap opera.  
  
*****  
  
6:00 pm, August 12th 2002.  
  
*****  
  
Yes, after temporary insanity and amnesia I finally came to my senses only to learn that Cole was in surgery. Yeah I'll tell you that was freaky. I trashed the hospital room and then some of the hall before a security officer stopped me. He put me back into my room and left. I then did it again and so he strapped me to my bed. Yeah, he STRAPPED ME TO THE BED! I wasn't insane I was just a bit, no LARGELY pissed and worried.  
  
After 3 hours of being strapped to the bed some nurse FINNALY remembered me and unstrapped me. You know what her excuse was?  
  
"I was out for a smoke and forgot about you." Well if I was still as dysfunctional as I was when I first got to Horizon I would have kicked her ass, but I controlled myself and just called her an idiot and told her I was gonna sue the hospital. She didn't seem to care so I just gave up and asked where Cole was. She said that they just got out of surgery and they wouldn't know if he was paralyzed or not until he woke up. I left my room and went to see him.  
  
*****  
  
10:00 pm, August 12th 2002  
  
*****  
  
I got to Cole's Hospital room and saw Peter sitting there.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"We dont know. All we found was you unconcious and with a concussion, amnesia, and were insane and then we found Cole with like 12 stab wounds. They were all from pocket knives and were all on his arms and legs but one was from some kind of glass thing near his heart and that is why they went into surgery. We still have no clue as to what happened so why dont you tell me" Peter said.  
  
"Well I'll tell you what I do know. We went into Rachel and Cole's secret hiding place and found a note that was for Cole from Rachel. Cole had a dream about Rachel and she told him about it. It was there and it said that Damien had been drinking and was violent. It said that if something happened that it was probably him that did it. It also said at the end that she had to go cause Damien was banging around and he had broken a GLASS beer bottle. What Cole figured was that Damien killed her with the broken glass whiped the prints and put it into her hand. He made it look like a suicide. THEN Damien finds us down there, throws me into a wall and stabbs Cole cause Cole figured it out and wanted to go to the police." I explained.  
  
"Y-Yeah." A faint voice said. It was Cole. He had woken up.  
  
"Can you move your body, buddy?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah. I can move it but it hurts."  
  
"Well dont try to talk. That cant be good for you." I said.  
  
He nodded and drifted off back to sleep.  
  
"By the way, Peter are we back in Washington?" I asked  
  
"Yeah." Peter said.  
  
"I guess we missed the funeral huh?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah" Peter answered.  
  
*****  
  
Back at Horizon 2:20 pm August 15th 2002  
  
*****  
  
Cole and I had come back to Horizon and had been there for a day. Everybody asked what it was all like and we told them... the truth... or at least partialy. Cole described me as a hero who saved the day and those were battle scars that he had. All the students were in awe. However the Cliffhangers didn't believe it with the exception of Juliette. She was kinda.... well a cheerleader.. That pretty much explaines it.  
  
Peter came out of his office looking VERY worried. He walked up to us Cliffhangers talking and motioned for Scott to come with him.  
  
"Yeah Master Pete?" Scott asked joyfully and with a smile.  
  
"Um.. Scott I dont know how to tell you this so im just gonna spit it out. You are being charged with 3rd degree murder!!"  
  
*****  
  
Cliffhanger!!! You have to review to get the next chapter. I LIKE REVIEWS! All it takes is a minute to make me happy. SO REVIEW. Cheating is permitted. You can annonymously review 10 times if you'd like. I atleast need 5 to go on. 


	7. Convictions?

My Advenuters in Hell  
  
Chapter 7: What!?!?!?!?!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything from Higher Ground  
  
Claimer: I own Katie Mathis but Cole owns Cole Taylor. He is HGMonkey17  
  
A/n: Im gonna use times so you know when this stuff happenes.  
  
*****  
  
3:00 pm August 15th 2002  
  
*****  
  
"How could this happen!?"Scott ranted. "I didn't do anything. You have to tell them! There's no way I could! I've been HERE!" He finished.  
  
"It's not that simple Scott. They are charging you with the murder of Walt. I know that it was just a heart attack, but they think that you caused the heart attack being in that fight with him!" Sophie exclaimed.  
  
Peter, Sophie and Scott were all sitting in Peters office. Scott had been charged, by the state of Washington for the murder of Walt Blaine. News had gotten around campus and all the students that saw the fight all agreed that he would have had the attack even if Scott hadn't caused the fight.  
  
"I only hit him in the face. It was HIM getting excited and charging at me that caused the attack. Everyone that saw the fight knows so!" Scott said. He was now pacing around the room franticaly.  
  
"Scott, sit down. Your just making us more nervous." Peter said.  
  
"What do you expect? Huh! Me to be all happy about this?? No, because in a couple days I turn 18 and when I do I will be charged as an adult and possibly sent to prison for the rest of my life! I would never get to marry Shelby and never ever see her again!!" Scott screamed. All of a sudden Peters door swung open and Shelby and I ran through the door.  
  
"Shelby, Katie, Go back to your dorm NOW!" Peter demanded.  
  
"NO not before I know what is gonna happen with Scott. We know what happened. News travels fast around Horizon. What is going on?" I asked.  
  
"Well Scott's being charged with Murder for Walt's death."  
  
"But he died of a heartattack! There is nothing more to say." Shelby said. Then she had a flashback.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"He came here Scott." Shelby said dryly.  
  
"Who... oh.... OH! That ba- UGGHHH!" He fumbled with his words.  
  
" Yeah and the reason why is cause he is Katie's FATHER!" She yelled.  
  
"Well when they arrive back I will be waiting for them."  
  
"Scott? What are you gonna do? Don't do anything stupid. Like killing him Just "Play" with him if you know what I mean. Like re-arranging his face and making sure he doesn't walk again would be fine and dandy with me." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Shelby shook her head at the memory. Walt died but it wasn't Scott's fault.  
  
"MAN! It's just one thing after another! First Joe comes, then I find out that im adopted and Walt is my father, Walt dies of a HEART ATTACK, and then they charge Scott with murder. If this were a tv show and I was a viewer, I'd be feeling for myself right about now." I said seriously.  
  
*****  
  
9:00 am August 15th 2002  
  
*****  
  
Cole just got off the phone with his adoptive mother, Jessica. She had told him that he was going to have to testify in court about Damien and what he knew. Cole was a little scared and worried but he tryed to forget about it. He was laying on his bunk and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
*DREAM*  
  
Cole woke up at the grassy medow with the big tree in the middle. He walked up to the tree to see his sister sitting there again.  
  
"I did what you told me, Rachel." Cole said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I know and you were brave about it. But now you have to finish what you started and go to court. I know your feelings so I know you are scared. But its ok. Dont worry. It will go fine. There's evidence. He didn't wipe off his finger prints before he put the glass in my hand. He was drunk remember. Now all you have to do is answer every question truthfully and justice will be served. I have to go now I will see you soon. Bye Cole."  
  
"Why do you have to go so fast! I just want to talk to my sister normaly for once. Is that to much to ask?!" He said the last part to the sky.  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
Cole woke up. To his surprise he was not sweating. This dream had been plesant until Rachel had to leave him. He understood why but it still bothered him.  
  
*****  
  
7:00am August 22, 2002  
  
*****  
  
Scott Barringer sat starting at her. Why the hell was she there? There was no reason for her to be there. This did NOT involve her. He finally got up enough courage to go over and speak to her. He aproached her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Elaine what are you doing here. This doesn't involve you!" Scott hissed. At the brunette standing before him.  
  
"Oh, but Scotty it does. Remember Jackson?" She said.  
  
"Jackson Farrel? The lawyer you ran off with after you got caught. Yeah I remember him." Scott said suspiciously.  
  
"Well it turnes out that we had alot in common. We both liked to practice law. So, I got a job as a lawyer. Isn't it wonderful! I am the procicutor in your case. And Scotty?"  
  
"W-what?" Scott asked in awe and dissapointment.  
  
"I want you to know that this can either go well for you or it can go extremely bad. I haven't lost a case yet, and I've done atleast 30 of them. But I think you know how to make this go well for yourself. So meet me in the conference room after this part of the trial.... I'll be waiting." Elaine said sneakily and hopped off down the aisle into her seat and looked through her papers.  
  
Scott stared in awe. He knew what Elaine wanted but he would go to prison for the rest of his life before he would let her do that to him. It was blackmail and he knew she'd do that.  
  
"That my dearest mommy is why I brought this with me" He said pulling out a tape recorder. He pushed play.  
  
"I want you to know that this can either go well for you or it can go extremely bad. I haven't lost a case yet, and I've done atleast 30 of them. But I think you know how to make this go well for yourself. So meet me in the conference room after this part of the trial.... I'll be waiting" The tape played over in Elaine's voice.  
  
"Hot Damn! I got her now!"  
  
*****  
  
12pm August 15th 2002  
  
*****  
  
Cole sat squirming in his seat for what seemed like hours. The trial had started 3 days before but today Cole had to testify.  
  
"Prosicution would you like to call your next witness?" The judge asked.  
  
"Yes your honer" Kisha the prosicution attorny said. 'Here it comes' He thought.  
  
"Prosicution next calles, Cole Taylor. Adoptive child of the defendant." He heard his cue and got up and walked up to the box. Cole put his hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth. Halfway through the process he glanced over to where I was sitting and saw Rachel sitting beside me. I didn't know it then but I felt some kind of pressence. Rachel nodded her head when the deputy asked if he swore to tell the truth. Cole agreed and it began.  
  
*****  
  
1:00 pm August 15th 2002  
  
*****  
  
Scott sat down snikering and alot of people thought it was weird because, after all, he was being charged with murder.  
  
The trial started and Scott watched and admitted that Elaine was pretty good at it. He then started to get nervous. Finnaly the judge called Scott up onto the stand and he was sworn in.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" A deputy asked.  
  
"Yes." Scott simply stated. Then Elaine walked up to Scott and began interogating him.  
  
"Several witnesses saw the fight between you and the victim.. is that correct, Scotty?" Elaine said still managing to get the nick name Scott hated most in.  
  
"Yeah. And you already know NOT to call me that. (mumbles) Skank..."  
  
"What was that Mr Barringer?" The judge asked.  
  
"Nothing your honer."  
  
"So it is true that you admit to being in a fight with the victim and still in the fight when the poor man had a heart attack." Elaine said. That was it for Scott. Saying that Walt was a 'poor' man took him over the edge.  
  
"YEAH ELAINE! He's a poor person, Just like you. Infact he did some of the things you did too! Didn't he.... DIDN'T HE!" Scott bursted out.  
  
"Mr. Barringer is there something you want to say?"  
  
"Yes there is! I want to request a tape cassette player right now. I wanna prove something. After about 5 minutes the tape player was brought to Scott and he played the tape. It revealed what Elaine had said earlier. The judge was appaled.  
  
"Mr. Jacobs! Take Mrs. Farrel out of my court room NOW!" The judge said. The deputy took Elaine by the arm and drug her out of the court room.  
  
*****  
  
The defence attorny came up to Cole after he told his story to the prosicuter and proceeded to ask him questions.  
  
"Did you see Mr. Brookends actually slitt your sisters wrists?" Cole being the sarcastic and dysfunctional teen he was had to reply smartly.  
  
"No! If I had do you think we would realy be here right now. You and this WHOLE courtroom knows that I was across the whole state. I may be a profoundly dysfuctional teen but I am not stupid. Get to the point." Cole replyed.  
  
"Ok Mr Taylor we are gonna get to the point now. You didn't see the defendant slitt your sisters wrists. You only have a letter that you read from your sister. The way you got that letter is by a DREAM. In the dream you say that your sister came to you and told you where it was?"  
  
"Yeah. But its not the way i found the letter. It is the fact that I found it. In OUR hiding place. Only 2 people could have possibly even wrote this. Me or her. It is in HER handwriting, not mine. Also dont try to say that it doesn't state clearly that he did it. Because anyone with common since would be able to piece the puzzle together. Do you have common sence Mrs. Chandler?" Cole said with a smirk.  
  
"Thats all I have your honer." Cole got up proudly knowing that he had defeated her. He padded his self on the back for the accomplishment.  
  
*****  
  
Scott was proud of himself. He had killed a bird with one stone however the other one was still flinching. He didn't know if he would be charged or not. The case went both ways and halfway blamed Scott and halfway didn't. The jury was back and had a decision.  
  
"Mr. Foreperson? Do you have a vertict?" The judge asked.  
  
"We do your honer. On the count of 3rd degree murder we find the defendand Scott Barringer....."  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Wanna know the vertict!! I know you do. All's ya have to do is review.... cheating is allowed and PLEASE PLEASE review! 


	8. Happiness and the disclaimed teen

Chapter 8 to My Adventures from Hell  
  
Disclaimers and Claimer is previous chapters.  
  
Summary: Scott has been charged with the murder of Walt Blaine and is just about to learn his vertict. Cole acts like a smart ass toward the defence attorny and that might have been to his advantage. Elaine was the procicutor but Scott got her FINALY for seducing him because he had evidence.  
  
*****  
  
LAST TIME: We the jury find the defendant, Scott Barringer......  
  
THIS TIME: Not Guilty  
  
The entire right side of the room let out a humongous sigh of relief, while the left side (which was like 3 people) Boo'ed but no one could hear them cause everyone liked Scott more.. I know I do. So the judge stood up and yelled over all the peoples voices and the people hugging Scott to where he couldn't breath and she yelled  
  
"THIS COURT IS ADJOURNED!"  
  
Shelby screamed in relief and jumped on Scott. Scott picked her up and kissed her as he twirled her around. It was blissfull and it was like the ending in a fairy tale and everyone was happy. Everyone that is except Cole.  
  
*****  
  
'UGHHH Why isn't this going faster?!?!' Cole thought. They were going over things that they talked about 2 days ago! Finally it was over and the jury went into their little room to think it over.. this was what made Cole squirm. He was mentaly screaming at himself for not just stating what he thought instead of making everyone believe that the defence attourny had no common sence.  
  
*****  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
*****  
  
"The jurys back in, Kisha!" Some other lawyer that Cole didn't know said. Cole heard this and bolted off toward the court room he was sooo excited. Now he was gonna get the murderer of his sister in Jail for what he did. He was sure of it.  
  
The Jury stepped into the court room and sat down.  
  
"Will the defendant please rise." The judge ordered. Damien Brookside stood and held his hands in his pockets. "Ms. Foreperson do you have a vertict?"  
  
"Yes we do your honer." The lady said handing the paper to the deputy who handed it to the judge. She read it and folded it back.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"We the Jury find the defendant, Damien Brookside.... on the account of Murder 1.... not guilty.(Everyone on Coles side screamed and protested) We however, (The foreperson yelled over all the commotion) find him guilty of Child abuse and endangerment." She said. The rest of the room stood in awe. The trial was going so good for Cole and he thought he was gonna win it deffinately. He didn't.  
  
"Okay Mr. Brookside you are sentenced to 2 years in minimum security prison. You will however, be allowed parole after serving 7 months of your sentence. " The judge banged her gavel and Randy was taken toward the back room. On the way there Damien turned around and looked Cole straight in the eye he then started to mouth 'Have fun I'll be back for you soon' Cole winced but shook the comment off.  
  
*****  
  
1 month later  
  
*****  
  
Scott and Shelby had been together ALOT more then usual the past month and were even caught sleeping in the Gazeebo together, once. It was inocent but Shelby was ordered to take a pregnancy test all the same. It came out negative of course.  
  
Juliette and Auggie were a little distanced from each other lately for some odd reason. It could have been the fact that Juliette's mother called saying that she was divorcing Hal and that she was getting remarried again for like the 6th time. Juliette stopped counting after a while. OR it could have been that Auggie's brother was getting into more trouble then usual. You never knew though.  
  
Cole and I well, seeing as we were not couples, only friends, were sorta normal. Except Cole seemed kind of afraid of going outside on quests and stuff since it meant leaving the safety of Horizon. He was still afraid of Damien even though he was locked up.  
  
Ezra, Daisy and David have been ok. They all decided that it would be best for Daisy to just be friends with the 2 of them. They both seemed to be okay with that. It did mean that they weren't competing anymore and there was room for being just friends.  
  
Kat had decided that her days of Horizon were over. She had found a nice college on the east side of Iowa and was going there. She had written Peter the first week she was there and it stated that she was lovin it. The freedom the most.  
  
Peter and Sophie were the usual.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay guys I have a project for you." Peter called out in group one day.  
  
"And what would that be O' master of ours?" Shelby sarcasticaly said.  
  
"Well, seeing as you asked nicely I will tell you. Sophie and I have thought it over and thought that you needed to express your feelings some more. SO we came up with a plan. It is to Call your parents, BOTH of them. All step parents and ex step parents included." Peter said.  
  
"Here are the people you have to call or write. Scott you have to call your dad Martin and Mom Susan and I want you to write a letter to Elaine in prison. Shelby you have to call your mom and write a letter to Walt even though he is dead. Juliette you have to Call your mom and one of your stepfathers... not all. Auggie just call both your parents. Daisy call your dad and write a letter to your mom even though she is dead. Ezra call your mom and dad, and David the general and your mom. I want all these done by next Tuesday. "  
  
All of the Cliffhangers groaned except Auggie. He happened to like his parents. It was just his brother that he had a problem with.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby was first to use the phone on Sunday. She reluctantly picked it up and dialed her home phone number.  
  
"Hello?" A woman asked.  
  
"Hey, mom. It's Shelby." Shelby said a little unsure.  
  
"Hey, Shelby what do you need." Alice said a little annoyed.  
  
"Well Peter made us call our parents as some kind of emotion expressing thing. I just wanted to see if you still.... you know.... loved me." Shelby said  
  
"Oh... well Shelby you are a little of a dissapointment but I still love you." Alice said. Shelby smiled  
  
"Thanks. Tell Jess I love her. Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Shelby." Shelby hung up and put the phone on the reciever.  
  
*****  
  
Daisy was next.  
  
"Hello?" Someone asked.  
  
"Hey, dad its Daisy."  
  
"Daisy what are you calling me for" Mr. Lipenowski asked.  
  
"It was mandatory. I didn't do this by choice dad. I just wanted to let you know that I hate you. I hated mom too. Well since she is dead because of drinking I am blaming everything on you. You were the source of my problems and that is why I'm here. I am not sorry about hitting you in the head with a 7 iron. I am sorry that it didn't kill you." She said and hung up the phone.  
  
*****  
  
It was Scott's turn next.  
  
"Hello? Barringer Residence, Martin speaking."  
  
"Hey, dad its me." Scott said.  
  
"Well look who decided to call. Hey, son how's it goin?" He asked.  
  
"Well Peter made us call and I decided to do you first instead of mom. I realy want to know dad. Now that I had evidence do you believe me about what Elaine did?" He asked.  
  
"Well... Scott let me say this. I feel stupid for not believing you earlier. I do believe you now Scott." Marting said. Scott smiled.  
  
"Thanks dad!" He hung up the phone and called his mom.  
  
"Hello?" Someone asked.  
  
"Who is this?" Scott asked.  
  
"George." The man replied.  
  
"Can I speak to Susan?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on. SUSAN!!! PHONE!!!" He yelled.  
  
"I'm coming George!" She yelled back "You dont have to scream. Hello?" She asked  
  
"Hey, mom!" He exclaimed.  
  
"SCOTT! Honey how are you?"  
  
"Im fine ma. Peter just told me to call you and let my emotionds and feelings out. I also have to write... her" Scott said. His mother knew who she was.  
  
"Well just let your anger out. It might help with your progress."  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
*****  
  
After everybody was done using the phone Juliette picked it up cautiously. It was like the phone was a bomb or something. She put it to her ear and dialed the numer to her moms new house.  
  
"Hello? This is the Jameson residence. Mrs. Waybourn- Jameson speaking" Her mother said  
  
"H-hey mom." Juliette stumbled over her words.  
  
"What are you doing Juliette? You know your not supposed to call me here. What would you have said if Harry picked up. Huh? I'm Juliette and I'm Mrs. Wayborns over weight, disgrace of a daughter at a school for screw- ups?" She said harshly.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you mother! Auggie told me not to let you control me!" She said proud of herself.  
  
"Well then if I can't control you, you can't be my daughter. Goodbye Juliette and never call back here. Dont come back here when you get out of that school. I never want to see you again." Mrs Wayborn said and Juliette heard a click. She smiled. She felt some kind of euphoria come over her. She was happy... and it wasn't some partial happyness either... she was purely happy.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait for the update. I had a massive case of writers block. 


End file.
